


Reach My Lips

by KatlnnRotato



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: Drugs, F/M, Tension, a kiss? more likely than you'd think, of the sexual variety?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato
Summary: The Doctor's successful attempt at entering Mr. Courier's home.
Relationships: Courier (Akudama Drive)/Doctor (Akudama Drive)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Reach My Lips

It took place in Kansai amidst the beaten down South Ward towards the edges of the city. It was the perfect place for Akudama to hang around and meet up. In that place, between the narrow streets of private shops which only accepted hard cash and coin, the Courier and the Doctor met once again.

The Doctor had noticed the Courier first. He was leaning up against his bike smoking a cigarette with lowered eyes. It was the look of a man either getting ready to start his day or finish it. Based on the current time of day and sun getting ready to peak over the horizon, the Doctor knew the Courier was done for the day. As a fellow Akudama, she knew nightlife was when they moved around and not during the bright light of the sun. It did bad things to her complexion anyway.

"If it isn't Mr. Courier," she greeted him, walking over with a slight sway in her hips. She knew by now such easy tricks were impossible to use with him."What a coincidence."

The way the words left her lips made the Courier's eyes narrow in distaste. It was already enough of a nuisance having to see her again. He hoped she wasn't tracking him or something equally distasteful.

Deciding not to answer, he instead finished off his cigarette. Once he took his last drag, he stomped it out on the ground and left it there to add to the accumulating filth.

The Doctor noticed his refusal to respond with a smile. It could get really boring to try to make conversation with such a stoic, unwilling partner, but that was what made him so charming. His refusal was her own silent joy.

"You know, acting all cold like that isn't popular with the ladies," she commented to him. He hadn't decided to run off yet which made it all the sweeter.

He looked to her briefly, then snapping his eyes away."I'm not trying to impress anyone," he responded, turning to straddle his bike in preparation to leave.

The Doctor loved his honest response. Casually, she hopped up on the back on his bike with both her legs dangling off one side of the vehicle. The Courier noticed the extra weight instantly and snapped his head back to glare at her.

"Get off," he said.

She, of course, didn't."What if I said I had a job for you?" she asked, scooting closer to him."I have something very important I want you to deliver."

"What is it?" he asked, now more interested. Really, it was so obvious the way his mind worked even with that permanent scowl on his face.

"I need you to deliver me..." The Doctor leaned forward, pressing her breasts against his back as she snaked her arm around his waist."...To your place."

The Courier didn't take well to her seductions or jokes. In fact, he hated them."Stop joking around," he grumbled lowly, not bothering to look her way."Get off or I'll make you."

"Strict as ever. You really love to take the fun out of things," she commented offhandedly, still not getting off.

The Courier was about to personally throw her off and drive away when he felt it. It was a small prick, barely something someone would normally notice, but he was currently hyper aware of the arm wrapped around his waist and picked up on it instantly. Looking down, he found that the polished nails which had previously been grasping at him now held a small syringe between their lithe fingers. She had injected something into him.

"What did you do?" he asked instantly. He had yet to pass out or fully keel over and die, so she must've put something slow acting inside his system. He just needed to know what it was and whether or not it would kill him.

Even in such a situation, the Doctor commended his general composure. Always about business, it seemed."I injected you with something quite lethal, I would say. It'll slowly begin to eat at your insides if we don't do something soon," she spoke innocently like she wasn't the one who injected him with such a drug."You'd better hurry and drive us back to your place so I can treat you before you really start to feel its effects."

The Courier thought through his options. There was no doctor he could go to in time to fix this and he was sure searching through all the stuff on her person would also leave him dead. He could demand the cure from her right now, but he doubted she would budge. His life or his death would bring her pleasure. What other options did he have...?

"I would get driving, Mr. Courier," she spoke to him.

He clicked his tongue and did just that. There wasn't enough time to properly assess the situation and come up with a plan. He would just have to follow her lead from here on. If she wanted to kill him, she would've done so already. Any money or valuables he had weren't anywhere in his apartment so he was safe on that end. Worst comes to worst, he may have to move. It wasn't the first time with a sentence as large as his.

She pressed closer to him as he whipped through narrow and busier streets. At this time of day it was generally empty so he was able to easily weave his way through any traffic. Still, the air was cold for the Doctor who wore thin clothing. She enjoyed how nice and warm the Courier's back was. She might've enjoyed the ride more than she expected she would.

All the while, the Courier thought about the various ways he could chuck her off his bike. In such a flimsy position, it would be so easy to just ditch her along the way. He knew better in this situation, of course, and stubbornly led her to his current hideout not far from where they started. It was as tall as any of the other high rises and perfectly inconspicuous.

He stopped them there, slowly his bike at the front of the large elevator which would lead him up to his room. Leaning off the handles to put an expectant hand out, he looked back at her."Now, the cure."

"C'mon, you know better." She smiled back to him."All the way in."

He clicked his tongue again, turning back around and slowly rolling his bike inside the large elevator. He pressed the button to his floor and they waited in a relative silence as the mechanism creaked and moved them upwards.

The Courier had no need to turn his bike around as the elevator opened up on the other side so he could easily roll his bike forward into the small apartment awaiting them. It was at this time that the Doctor finally hopped off his bike, looking around the shabby place while he parked his vehicle by the door.

There wasn't anything of value to find in the apartment. It had all the necessities and nothing further. The Doctor had known he was a workaholic but this was really too much. There was no personality at all and everything looked _so_ shabby. She didn't know if she even wanted to sit down. There might be a nest of fleas waiting for her.

"Such a bland lifestyle you live," she noted as she continued to check out the open space."This place is in desperate need of a woman's touch."

"I could care less about what you think," the Courier responded."I gave you what you wanted, so hurry up and give me the antidote. Don't even think about asking me for anything else."

"Yes, yes..." she mumbled back to him, turning around to walk over to where he stood. His arms were crossed and the usual displeased look was clear on his face.

He stared down at her, waiting with a growing impatience that made her shiver with delight. Such a simple yet complicated character. She couldn't help but want to further pick and prod at his every action.

With a gentle smile, her hands reached up to his face as grasp at the sides of it, harshly yanking him down to press a kiss squarely to his lips. Before he could get all mad at her, she pried open his lips and slipped the cure into his mouth through her own.

He made a small choking sound as he accepted it, rather cutely awkward and angry during the whole situation. He gulped down the liquid thickly as she reached her tongue out to play with his own. His lips were slightly chapped given they were just riding his bike but overall quite pleasant against her own even with his rather lack of response. She had to keep him moving with her own as he just focused more on swallowing the liquid which would save him.

Once he was sure he had swallowed everything and the rest was just spit, the Courier reached a hand out to grab the Doctor's waist. She was startled and hoped this meant he was going to stop acting so stiff and just go for it but when another hand also grasp her shoulder she knew better than to think he was willing to play around with her. The Courier swiftly pried her off him and that was it.

He turned his face away like he was embarrassed, maybe he was—that would be cute, and wiped off any remaining residuals on his lips with a quickly placed scowl. The Doctor, on the other hand, licked her own lips with a smile.

"You got what you wanted, so get out," he told her, leaving a clear path to the exit.

She just smiled."You're no fun. I get no reaction even after such a passionate kiss? Or maybe you're just trying to hide it...?"

She stepped closer to him but he walked past her to shuck his jacket off his shoulders and onto the back on one of the nearby chairs. He seemed to have given up on trying to talk to her and instead decided to move throughout the rest of the day in his usual routine.

He weaved his belt off his pants next, also taking care to unlatched his gun along with it. Holding the articles on his hands, he turned to look at the Doctor with a sudden piercing stare which quickly left her just as soon. He set the pieces down.

"I'm going to take a shower," he declared suddenly, making the Doctors eyes widen comically."Do whatever the hell you want, but don't touch any of my stuff."

He turned and moved towards the bathroom, taking his shirt off along the way. He gave her one last stare before entering. The door was left open.

A smile slowing crossed the Doctors face. That was by far the subtlest proposition she had ever been given. It sent shivers down her spine all the way down to her finger tips.

"Maybe you do have a way with woman, Mr. Courier," she mumbled to herself, feet naturally following after him.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> world? fuck no. I wont remember this by tomorrow morning


End file.
